Samantha gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp
Transcript Samantha: "You will die!" Brooke: phone "Samantha suffers from a mental illness." Delia German: "Okay..." Brooke: "Also make sure none of the Officers slap her or beat her this will cause her to cry then she says 'How dare you hurt me, slap me, kick me, or punch me' in a low demonic voice depending one how you hit her, then her dark side emerges." 5 hours after Samantha left is playing with Ling cut to: Boy at BMC: "Wanna play?" Samantha: "..." is holding a teddy bear and her Fox plush doll with her eyes coverered by her hair Boy at BMC: "Officer, she is ignoring me. She doesn't talk." Officer #1: "Soilder!" Samantha: "...." Officer #2: "Hey! This girl is ignoring us!" Samantha: (whispering to herself and sobbing) "Please leave me alone......." Officer #3: "Is she talking while crying and whispering?" Samantha: (singing) "Here we go, the world is spinning, when it stops, it's the beginning, sun comes up, we live in cry, sun goes down. then we all die, Here we go, the world is spinning, when it stops, it's the beginning, sun comes up, we live in cry, sun goes down. then we all die,..." Boy at BMC#2: "She's scaring me!" Officer #4: "Did I give you permission to sing, Kyra? I don't remember giving you permission to sing! That's 30 push-ups!" ignores and continues singing Officer #5: "You need to improve your behavior!" stops singing and ignores Officer #5: (angrily) "45 PUSHUPS!" #5 slaps Samantha across the face causing her to cry Samantha: (Demonic voice) "How dare you slap me." evil side emerges Officer #5: "Oh no..." runs away in fear Officer#4: "MOMMY!" stabs Officer #5 with a kitchen knife then goes back to her normal form Samantha: (singing) "Here we go, the world is spinning, when it stops, it's the beginning, sun comes up, we live in cry, sun goes down. then we all die, Here we go, the world is spinning, when it stops, it's the beginning, sun comes up, we live in cry, sun goes down. then we all die,..." Delia German: "What happened?" Officer #2: "Samantha stabbed a Officer with a knife." Delia German: "What is wrong with this 11-year old girl? she is not doing anything." Officer #3: "But..." Delia German: "Maybe another child stabbed that Officer." 1 day after Samantha left Officer #5: "Do at least 10 pushups." Samantha: "No." Officer #5: "Do it before i take that toy lemur off you." Samantha: "It is a raccoon you idiot, look at a raccoon and lemur, do they look similar?" Officer #5: "Do 10 pushups before I take that raccoon off you." Samantha: "No." walks away Officer #5: "Don't you walk away from me!" #5 walks to Samantha and tugs on Tanuki by her tail while Samantha tugs on her head Samantha: "Let go of her!" #5 snatches Tanuki of Samantha Officer #5: "You can have this back once you do 10 push-ups." evil side merges and stabs Officer #5 with a knife Samantha: "GIVE ME BACK TANUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!" #2 enters the room quickly returns to her normal form and retrieves Tanuki Samantha: (coos) "There there Tanuki I love you!" Officer #2: "Meh..." #2 leaves the room 1 week after Samantha left Girl at BMC: "Someone who i can talk girly with!" at BMC walks to Samantha who is holding a toy Raccoon Boy at BMC: "I wouldn't do that if i were you..." Girl: "Why?" Boy: "She stabbed an Officer..." cut to: Officer #7: "Lights out, soliders!" enitre BMC students execpt Samantha go to sleep leaves the room with 7 toys with the other 93 in cases but tickles a boy's nose with her Raccoon plush Tanuki's tail and gets her suitcase filled with her clothes, and goes outside the BMC area to go the nearest fence Samantha: (singing) "Here we go, the world is spinning, when it stops, it's just the beginning, sun goes up we live and we cry, sun goes down, then we all die..." #4 goes to the bedroom to notice Samantha isn't there Officer #4: (scared) "Don't worry, she is just an 11-year old girl....." #4 asks a boy Officer #4: "Where is Kyra, solider?" Boy: "I don't know but her raccoon plush doll's tail tickled my nose..." Officer #2: "She is outside of the camp's area!" Samantha: (cooing to her toy raccoon, Tanuki) "I don't want those dumb Officers to find me....." goes further until she finds a clear forest filled with apple trees #4 and #2 go look for Samantha, and they find her, with her toys' Bunny, Eddy, Tanuki, Bakeneko, Kitsune, Mario, Kuma, and Wolfy Officer #2: (clears throat) "Should you be in bed missy?" gasps and turns around #2 takes Samantha's toys off her whimpers and gets a bullying flashback over her toys getting taken off her, then goes to her evil side #4 runs away in fear, again Officer #4: "MOMMY!" Samantha: (angrily): "GIVE ME BACK MY TANUKI, MARIO, KUMA, KITSUNE, WOLFY, EDDY, AND BAKENEKO!" stabs Officer #2 with a knife around 15-20 times causing him to drop the toys as Samantha catches the toys Officer #2: "Wait until the head hears about this!" #2 runs into the BMC as Samantha goes back to her normal self Samantha: (coos) "Are you okay Tanuki?" Tanuki (portrayed as Samantha) "Yes I'm fine Samantha..." to Officer #2 on the phone with Katie Katie: "I forgot to metion do something horrible to her, she gets a bullying flashback..." Officer #2: "Okay...but she's starting to scare me..." Katie: "She also stays up all night playing with her stuffed animals because she has Imsomnia without getting tired however she might sleep with her Raccoon plush Tanuki in areas were no one is around. As long as you do not do anything to harm her, she'll be fine, she might sleep outside, she will get her tent that we gave her for he 11th birrthday, a pump from the garage, and her pajamas because she hates sleeping when they are lots of people around because she is afraid that she might get killed in her sleep whom she is aware of." hangs up cut to: finishes setting up a large tent outside goes inside and dresses into her sleepwear inside the tent, blows up a High School Musical sleeping bag with a pump and finishes and eats Coco Shreddies with milk she packed alongside with 7 cartons of apple juice and 6 boxes of Cheerios and 4 milk cartons, with plastic plates, teacups, and a teapot. then she puts them in a non eletric fridge, and a a washing line Samantha: "Goodnight, Tanuki, Kitsune, Mario, Bakeneko, Kuma, Eddy, and Wolfy." Samantha's toys (portrayed by Samantha) "Goodnight Samantha." falls asleep cut to: Girl at BMC: "She's sleeping outside." Officer #2: "Her older sister said that she dislikes sleeping when they are alot of people around, she is scared that someone might kill her in her sleep..." snuggles closer towards Tanuki cut to: Samantha: "Good morning." Samantha's toys (portrayed by Samantha): "Good morning." Samantha: "Thank You." has breakfast which is Cheerio's Samantha: "Time to get dressed." makes her toys face the other way and gets dressed Samantha: "Done!" puts her pajamas on to the 6 inch washing line cut to Officer #2: "I got lacerated by a soldier, she was a female." Officer #1: "What did she look like?" Officer #2: "She had long black hair that covered her face, she wore a long sleeved dress with white socks and white shoes, her eyes were brown, but when she attacked me her eyes were blood red! It was like she was out of a horror movie or something." Officer #1: "We'll find this girl..." cut to: Samantha: "The question asked in order, to save her life or take it, the answer no avoided death, and yes would make it..." #1 and #2 try and find Samantha is having a tea party in her tent Samantha: "Some tea Mario?" Mario (portrayed by Samantha): "Mamma Mia! Yes please..." pours some pretend tea in Mario's cup Samantha: "This is fun." Samantha: "How about you, Eddy?" Eddy (portrayed by Samantha): "No thanks. I'd rather have a jawbreaker!" hears footsteps Samantha: "I hear the officers, let's act quiet." puts her toys on her sleeping bag, and puts her teaset away, and acts silent and sits on her sleeing bag Samantha: "......" #1 and #2 enter the tent then plays with Tanuki Officer #1: "You're coming with me missy!" gasps #1 and #2 grab Samantha by her arms whimpers and gets a bullying flashback over her arms getting pulled, then goes to her evil state Officers #1 and #2: "AHHHH!" #1 and #2 let go of Samantha and run away in fear Samantha: "That will teach those guys about pulling my arms..." goes back to her normal state and gets out her Sonic and Woody Woodpecker plush toys Samantha: "It's a good thing I brought my two favorite toys with me to keep me happy." 2 weeks after Samantha left Officer #3: "Did i give you permission to speak Kyra? I don't remember giving you permission to speak! that's 50 push-ups!" Samantha: "Make me, I am tired..." Officer #3: "Repeat that comment again, solider?" Samantha: "Make me, I am tired..." Officer #3: "Listen up solider! i will tell you to push-ups when you will do push-ups, and i will tell you to sleep when i will tell you to sleep!" walks away from Officer #3 Samantha: (Thinking: Nag, nag, nag.....) 1 month after Samantha left, Katie gets a call packs her tent and the clothes line and her pajamas and clothes cut to: is cleaning the kitchen rings Katie: "I'll get it." picks up the phone Officer #2: (scared) "Please pick up your sister!" Katie: "What happened?" Officer #2: "The whole time she camped outside, 5 miles far away from the camp!" Katie "She often does----" Officer #2: "She also lacerated me with a kitchen knife." Katie: "What did I say about attacking her?" Officer #2: "Then I pulled her arms with an other Officer, and she went to her evil state, then me and another Officer ran away, scared! It's like she's from a horror movie or something, she looks innocent, but in he evil form she is a sociopath!" Katie: "Yes, I know. I spoke to the psychiatrist, Dr. Neumann, 3 months ago about her disorder. According to her, Samantha feels trapped by the shadow of her own evil side, and is struggling to find a way out. She had a nightmare about being controlled by a monster and it scarred her for life. We tried everything possible to help find the good within my sister." Category:Tough Love Transcripts Category:Behavior Modification Camp Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts